In some situations, mobile devices may be subject to policy controls that prevent or complicate tasks to which users of those devices have become accustomed. For example, an Information Technology (IT) administrator may deploy a policy to devices used by employees of a company that disables access to a mobile application store. In such a conventional approach, users who wish to install a new application may simply be denied access to the application store, even if the new application would be approved for installation.